


Not the Morningstar (Belphie x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC is hanging out with Lucifer way too much for Belphie's liking
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	Not the Morningstar (Belphie x GN!Reader)

Sleeping is the best thing on this planet, right? Think about it: you escape reality for a while, lean back and relax into the softness of a mattress, cuddled up in some blankets while your head rests on a nice pillow. Maybe you’re holding a plush, or even a significant other, and then the darkness consumes you, but it’s never overwhelming or uncomfortable; quite the opposite, actually. Sleep allows you to escape responsibility and just be for a while; just exist. Sleep also helps Belphegor escape his ever racing thoughts, a mind that hasn’t been quiet since the fall. You understood that, of course. You tried to understand it. Belphie, as much as he loved you, also loved being alone and to, once again, just be. It’s his way of coping with life, and up until recently, that was never an issue. At first, you’d lay with him in an attempt to bring some type of comfort his way, or maybe even just to show you care. “Let me lay with you, Belphie… I like laying with you.” And he’d take it. After all, you’re another warm body, another thing that can help him escape his mind at least for a little while. 

But then you came less and less, saying Lucifer has been keeping you busy. This, to an extent, made sense to him. Lucifer kept everyone busy, even if they’re already busy. A visit to Lucifer’s office could easily end in a two hour lecture if he feels the need to keep talking, which he does, a lot. Cleaning could also take ages because Lucifer made you do it again if it wasn’t to his liking; seriously, the guy is more like a tyrant than a brother. All of a sudden, though, that excuse became a little old for him. Lucifer was, is, and will forever be a pain in the arse, but even Belphegor knows he tries to avoid the majority of the household as much as he can, especially Mammon. “Where were you?” “With Lucifer.” It got to a point where he’d just scoff and turn back to sleep, hoping that you’d be there when he woke up again, but unless it was in the dead of night, you rarely spend your days napping with him anymore. 

As your boyfriend, and a pretty damn possessive one at that, this angered him, although he would never admit it, not unless he has to. He tried changing his strategy; “hey, want to go stargazing?” or “Beel and I want to play this game, want to join?” He’d be so nice about it, too; you’d never think that he was just desperate for your attention, but you’d always decline, “no, sorry, I already promised Lucifer I’d help out.” This would usually end in a growl from him and a nod that was so forced, he’s surprised his neck didn’t snap. “Lucifer… right…” He’d let you go and follow in silence, seeing for himself what you actually did with that good-for-nothing-stiffer-than-a-metal-bar demon. The sight? Would get him even matter. 

There you were, in Lucifer’s office, which for once wasn’t even locked, drinking tea, and actually laughing? With him? To say he was angry is an understatement, and he doesn’t hold back on it either; “so you’re ditching me to hang out with Losifer?!” All eyes were on him, naturally, and Lucifer’s smile dropped from amusement to annoyance, “Belphegor, calm yourself.” But Belphie didn’t even have the common sense to stay quiet right now. “What are you doing? You’re sucking his dick in your free time too?” Ouch, that one hurt. You may be spending time with his brother, but you’re not unfaithful. “No, Belphie, it’s--!” “Nevermind. You humans are all the same.” Lucifer stood up, glaring at the youngest, “Belphegor, I suggest you calm down or leave altogether. You’re ruining a perfectly good day.” Honestly, had Lucifer not said anything, he might’ve considered leaving, but now he’s just vengeful, “Don’t tell me what to do. You stole what’s MINE for absolutely no reason, and I’m not standing for it.” 

He grabbed your arm, harshly pulling you out of your chair and into him, not caring about your struggles or protests; he could easily overpower you, and right now he was. “Belphegor! Let me go!” But he’d have none of it, ignoring Lucifer’s yelling as well until he dragged you back up to the attic and slammed the damn door in that idiot’s face. “Belphegor--!” “Shut up, Lucifer! What have you ever done that didn’t immediately backfire at us?! You’re mad at me for ruining your bestie’s perfect plan of peace that will never happen, okay, whatever, but now you’re taking what’s MINE away, too? Choke on my balls, Lucifer, you should be used to that by now, considering you have Lord Diavolo’s so far down your throat, they’re playing ping pong with each other out of your ass.” You could feel Lucifer’s anger through the door, and you didn’t know what was worse. Belphegors anger as he towered over you, changing into his demon form and throwing you onto his bed, or Lucifer’s which was sure to blow up a planet or two. 

“And you!” His eyes were glaring daggers into your soul, flaring up with rage and betrayal, and a hint of sadness that you almost missed had you not looked closely, “What does he have that I don’t?!” “you just nap--!” “You could’ve woken me up!” Is this really about him taking some damn naps? Really? He growled at you, pinning you beneath him and smashing his lips onto yours, kissing away at your lips hungrily. Confusion ran through you; wasn’t he mad at you?”Belph--!” But his tongue began battling with yours, swallowing your words up as he pressed his body against yours, successfully trapping you, slowly pulling away from your lips. They were wet, swollen from his, and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride, “I’d give you the moon and the stars… but you’re not going for that damn Morningstar, not when I’m here.” 


End file.
